My First Book of Phobias
by cheesypuffs
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are trapped in a closet, with a disturbingly yellow book...hmm...SasuHina...obviously... Has anybody in the closet got philematophobia? No, I didn't think so...


******Disclaimer: **No one is mine...it all ain't mine...Naruto ain't mine. Happy?

* * *

The closet was just under one metre squared in size, with shelves on the left and right walls and a window seven feet up from the ground on the back wall. The shelves were filled with cleaning supplies and random books. And in the room was-

"How the fuck did we get in here?"

"I-I don't kn-know..."

-Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga.

How exactly they got in there, nobody knows...apart from Tenten and Ino...

There was just enough space for both teens to sit down next to each other, shoulders pressed together. Hinata was blushing furiously from the close proximity with the school's official number one hottie, whilst Sasuke was just plain pissed off.

He stood up and started kicking the door, making Hinata flinch every time he did so.

"Get me out of here! Now! For fuck's sake..."

Nobody was coming to get them out. It was already seven o'clock; all of the students and teachers were long gone.

Soon enough, he gave up trying to kick his way out and sat back down with his legs out as far as they could go, his feet touching the door. The girl sitting next to him had her knees pulled up to her body, as if it could be a form of defence against boy next to her.

Hinata's gaze was wandering around the room, looking for something to occupy herself with, anything to get her mind off being trapped in a small closet with___him. _Finally, her eyes rested on a small, thick, bright yellow book on a high shelf. Glancing at Sasuke to see what he was doing, which was staring down into his lap, she stood up. She couldn't reach it so she went up on her tippy-toes, giving the now alert Sasuke a nice view of what was under her skirt. **_Hmm, pink._**

Grabbing the book and blowing off the dust that had gathered on the cover, she read the title, 'My First Book of Phobias'. Well, it couldn't hurt, could it?

She sat back down and opened the first page of the book. Sasuke, having nothing better to do either, looked at the book as well.

___A_ ___phobia is an irrational, intense, persistent fear of certain situations, activities, things, or persons._

Well, that was nice, wasn't it?

She flicked over to the next page and read aloud, quietly to herself what it said: Acrophobia: An extreme fear of heights.

She carried on reading aloud, oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was listening intently. It was trning out to be quite an interesting book actually.

"Hexa…hexa..."

"Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia."

"Ah! O-oh...sorry..."

"It's fine."

"U-um..."

Not knowing what to do, Hinata carried on reading

"Hexa-kos-i-o-i-hexe-kon-ta-hexa-phobia...the fear of the number 666."

Sasuke decided to join in reading too, and they took it in turns, passing the book back and forth between them.

"Arachnophobiaphobia, the fear of people who are afraid of spiders."

Hinata giggled, "Is that true?"

"...Probably not..."

She gave Sasuke a cute smile, which made him turn to jelly on the inside, and took the book from him.

"Phobophobia, the fear of fear itself."

"Hippopotomonstrosesquipe...daliophobia, fear of long words."

Hinata giggled again, this was one of the funniest books she had read in a long time, though it probably wasn't made for entertainment purposes...

"I-thy-phall-o-phobia, Fear of seeing, thinking about or having an erec-"

Hinata's eyes suddenly widened and her eyes switched between looking at the book and at Sasuke. Soon enough Sasuke got tired of this and took the book off her to read it himself.

"Ithyphallophobia, fear of seeing, thinking about or having an erect pen-"

Sasuke shut the book and turned his head away from Hinata.

"That's enough. Get some rest."

Hinata glanced down towards her bright yellow watch and saw that it was almost eleven thirty.

"O-ok."

They could hear the rain outside and the girl hoped that there wouldn't be any thunder. She was afraid of thunder, and as they had discovered earlier that evening, she had Tonitrophobia.

She took off her blue blazer and laid it on top of her, trying to find a comfortable position to lie in while leaning up against a wall. Once she found a suitable position she closed her eyes and slowly (and at first reluctantly) drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke wasn't going to sleep though. He'd decided that he was just going to watch her for a while. Hinata Hyuga, a girl he had known since he was five years old, but he had barely ever talked to her. Quite pretty. Thank Kami he didn't have caligynephobia, the fear of beautiful women. He probably wouldn't be able to deal with it everyday being chased around by his hordes of fangirls. All of them weren't completely butt-ugly.

At around two in the morning Sasuke still hadn't managed to get to sleep, and Hinata had started to stir in her sleep.

"Ah...no...the moose...Canada...cheesecake...penguin...Jupiter... " At Canada Sasuke had started chuckling (which was the closest ever got to laughing).

"Sasuke...Sasuke...ah! NO! THE MOOSE!"

Hinata was sitting up straight now, slightly perspiring, with a smirking Sasuke behind her.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing."

"Are y-you still r-reading that?" Hinata asked, blushing.

"Yeah, kinda..." he replied, the book open in his lap.

"Can I see?"

"Sure," he said, passing it to her.

"Zemmiphobia, fear of the great mole rat." She giggled again, making Sasuke feel light and carefree, happy that she was over...what ever had happened in her dream.

"Oneirophobia, fear of dreams." Hinata shivered a little when Sasuke read this.

"Lupo-slipa-phobia, the fear of being pursued by timber wolves around a kitchen table while wearing socks on a newly-waxed floor."

"Now that you mention it, I think I probably have that."

"Timber wolves...sounds scary..."

"Coulrophobia, fear of clowns, not restricted to evil clowns." That brought back bad memories for Sasuke...**_Mr Tiggles...how could you?_**

They were both lying on their sides, facing each other. With their knees bent slightly, Sasuke's head was resting on his hand, supported by his elbow and Hinata was completely lying down, her head on her arm.

"Claustrophobia, fear of confined spaces... I think we can confirm that we both don't have that."

"Mmhm." Nodding her head in agreement.

He turned the book over to her.

"Pantophobia, fear of everything."

"Who the hell is afraid of everything?"

"Beats me. Your turn."

"Philematophobia, fear of ..." he couldn't help looking down at Hinata's soft, plump lips in the dim light when he read the next word, "...kissing."

They both lock eyes with each other. Waiting to see what the other one was going to do, and before with of them knew it, Sasuke's lips where on top of Hinata's giving her her first kiss.

Sasuke slowly parted from her, his eyes still closed.

A few moments later, after both of them had regained most of their composure, Hinata turned the book towards herself and read out the next one.

"Philo...phobia...fear of... falling...in love."

"..."

"..."

"We should go to sleep."

"Y-yeah, we should do that."

"sleep."

"Sleep."

"Sleep."

"Sle-"

And they engaged in a furious kissing battle, lasting for the good part of an hour, with breaks in between.

___The next morning..._

"Told you it'd work."

"I didn't' tell you it wouldn't."

"Penguins...moose...ah!"

"Shh..."

"Get your filthy hands off my cousin! You bastard!"

"Neji!"

"Neji!"

"Jiji!"

"Fine! But you better not of done ___anything _to her."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

Glare.

Glare.

Death Glare.

Signature Neji Death Glare.

* * *

******A/N: **This idea came from...well...I was searching floccinaucinihilipilification on Wikipedia, like I do, to remind myself of what it means, then I found that fear of long words phobia and...poof! Magic! And I wanted an excuse to write a fanfic in which Sasuke and Hinata kiss...'cause I did...'cause SasuHina's cool...yay!

___cp~ xoxox_

And...err...when they're facing each other, let's just pretend that they're, like, UBER-uncomfortable, so that the closet does not have to change size part way through...hehe...I'll try to figure something out...


End file.
